deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Asura vs. Kratos
Asura vs Kratos.jpeg|DBZGUY x3 Kratos vs. Asura.png|DeathBattleMike Asura vs Kratos.PNG|Unknown Asura vs Kratos (Dio).jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Asura vs. Kratos is the 6th What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Asura from Asura's Wrath and Kratos from God of War. Description Asura's Wrath vs God of War! Which rage-fueled demigod would slay the other demigod as Asura and Kratos duke it out in an epic showdown! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude (Cues Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Rage, An extremely powerful emotion, an intense one, and these two demigods possess it. Asura, the demigod of Wrath. Boomstick: And Kratos, The Ghost of Sparta. Wiz: Since Mantra Reactor Asura and other forms far greater than the Mantra Reactor form would easily kill Kratos, we will not include them in battle. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Asura (Cues Asura's Wrath Main Menu theme - Asura's Wrath*) Wiz: Mantra, a powerful weapon that has eight types. Melancholy, Violence, Pride, Lust, Sloth, Vanity, Greed, and last but not least Wrath. Boomstick: And the demigod who uses Wrath is called Asura. Wiz: Asura is one of the Eight Guardian Generals and is an elite demigod soldier. One day, Asura's daughter Mithra was chosen to be the new priestess for the army. Knowing that his daughter will be put in danger and in front of war, He didn't accept his daughter's position in the battlefield, Asura said no to the Guardian Generals and at some point was persuaded by Sergei, Kalrow, and Wyzen to join their new plan The Great Birth. Boomstick: Finding the plan to be evil and bullshit, he declined and then was framed for the murder of Emperor Strada by his own Generals as a result. Assholes. (Cues Asura Unleashed - Asura's Wrath*) Wiz: With his wife also dead, his daughter kidnapped, and banished to the hellish land of Naraka , all Asura had left was his wrath. See, all his power comes from his wrath he could continuously get stronger the more angrier he gets, and with his wrath he attains his first form Vajra Asura, this form coats his arms in a nigh indestructible metal called Vajra and has a greater one called Six-Armed Vajra Asura in which he grows four more arms and becomes angrier. Boomstick: But those aren't his only forms if he gets so angry that he will refuse to listen to reason, he attains Berserk Asura a form where his body grows Phantom Arms, and another form called Wrath Asura which is basically Beserk Asura without those large hot baby hands. Wiz: And during the final assault on Gohma Vlitra, he gains a new form called Mantra Asura, in this form his arms enhance in size and gains the strength of a thousand punches. This is the form he used to defeat Gohma Vlitra and the Vlitra Core. However, despite being very powerful, Asura has a few weaknesses, such as his durability being terrible and should he tire during a fight, his arms break down and his durability worsens, and while his anger is an advantage, it could also be a disadvantage as the more angrier he is, the more he refuses to listen to reason and his body couldn't contain his fierce Mantra, he might get in trouble. Boomstick: Still with his wrath he could do almost all types of shit you couldn't imagine. He blew up and killed Gongen Wyzen, who was two times larger than Earth! Took out Kalrow's fleet of soldiers and ships and Kalrow himself within minutes, and survived and defeated his former mentor Augus in a fight where they fell from the Moon to the Earth,which even had the Earth stabbed by Augus' long sword, and many other crazy feats. Hell! Asura may be one of the most powerful demigods in the world. Asura: I pray to no one one, nor will I be prayed to! Kratos (Cues The Vengeful Spartan - The God of War*) Wiz: Kratos, The Ghost of Sparta, Sparta's greatest warrior, and the Killer of Gods. Boomstick: Well, Kratos didn't start like that anyways. He was actually, a nice guy. Wiz: Until his people were threatened to be overrun, He struck a deal with Ares where Ares would give him strength to defend his people but would have to serve as Ares' champion warrior. This power corrupted Kratos, turning him into a vicious demigod and a very powerful one until this power got the better of him when Ares tricked him into killing his own family. Boomstick: The hot ashes of his family was then absorbed by his skin, and made him look like a bald Sheamus. Wiz: With his family and people slaughtered and murdered, Kratos realized he was misguided, and corrupted by Ares. It was then he begun his quest for vengeance. Boomstick: By beating the shit out of Olympians and killin' em to death until it attracts Ares' attention! (Cues Kratos' Main Theme - God of War*) Wiz: As a demigod, Kratos possesses superhuman strength, speed, and endurance, And wields the Blades of Exile. Boomstick: Which are Blades bound to his arms using chains and can emit fire, and using it can strike enemies from afar, ragdoll them around, or set his enemies on fire! He also wields the Blade of Olympus, a sword that is the most powerful blade the Greek Gods have to offer. ''' Wiz: Kratos then finally killed Ares, dethroned him of his title ''The God of War", and finally avenged his people, and family, until he was fooled into putting his godly powers into the Blade of Olympus and turned the sword into a threat to even the deadliest Olympians. Kratos then continued his quest for revenge, this time with a different target and motivation. With new weapons like the Claws of Hades, which can mercilessly tear your soul out, The Bow of Apollo, which can shoot rapid fire arrows, the Icarus Wings, which allows him to fly but the wings would dissipate if he continously flies, The Boots of Hermes imbues his feet with superhuman speed, The Nemean Cestus, are big gauntlets that incredibly stuns his opponents with shockwaves, and last but not least, The Golden Fleece, an armor which is capable of deflecting magical attacks and blocking very powerful blows. '''Boomstick: However, despite having a humongous arsenal and is very strong, he's blinded by his own rage, and isn't immortal but is very hard to kill not even he, himself can kill him, and is a very skilled warrior. Killing every Olympian except Aphrodite for well you know. Wiz: Shut up! Kratos: If all those on Olympus would deny me my vengeance, then all of Olympus will die. DEATH BATTLE! Asura is seen walking in the dessert of Naraka, and suddenly sees a light emitting and Asura is seen doing his fighting stance. Asura: Who's there! The light then dissipates, then a man appears and the man was revealed to be Kratos. Kratos: Huh? Where am i? Kratos then sees Asura doing his fighting stance and believes he sent him here and tells him. Kratos: You! I know you sent me here! Put me back! I am the God of War and you dare oppose me! (Cues Versus Augus - God of War*) B Shut Kratos Up! B! Asura then runs towards Kratos, and tells him! Asura: Shut up! FIGHT! Asura then punches Kratos in the stomach and and kicks him in the chest, which launches Kratos afar. Kratos then uses the Blades of Exile to drag him close and then stabs him with the Blade of Exile. But Asura was unphased, and then B Great! Asura hits Kratos and removes the blade. Asura then kneels and puts his arms on his chest. <- L R-> Asura then transfroms into Six-Armed Vajra Asura. Kratos then picks up the Nemean Cestus. Kratos and Asura then run towards each other and punches each other. Tap B! Their punches cause strong shockwaves that shakes mountains, and boulders and Asura's bar begins to overtake Kratos' but suddenly Kratos quickly overtakes Asura's and punches him in the left cheek. <-L B Asura then punches Kratos' face regains control of the fight and overtakes Kratos' bar but after a few seconds Kratos regains control of the bar and punches his face. <-L B Asura then punches Kratos' nose which pushes him back and regains control of the bar but loses control and is uppercutted. L I v Asura removes Kratos' fists off his jaw and then both glance at each other for a seconds before Asura punches him in the left cheek. B Asura once again takes control of the bar Tap B! Asura then reaches the bar's limits and then.... BURST! RT! Asura then punches Kratos away but Kratos pulls out the Bow of Apollo and puts the Nemean Cestus back to his arsenal and shoots him multiple times but Asura remains unphased by his attacks and Asura lands him a combo of regular punches before activating Unlimited Mode Hold X Asura then shoots a lot of projectiles at Kratos but Kratos shoots a lot of arrows using the Bow of Apollo to keep up. Kratos then pulls out the Blade of Olympus. L-> <-R Kratos had attempted to slice him in half but Asura counters the attack and has a portion of the dessert pulled down due to the Blade of Olympus' power and hits him with a heavy attack but loses Unlimited Mode. Kratos then attempts to slice him again with the Blade of Olympus. Y Asura counters him and uses two of his Vajra arms to hold the top of the blade and runs at him and punches him three times in the cheek, with each punch using a Vajra arm. Asura's Burst Meter then fills up. RT! BURST! Asura then runs to Kratos Y Excellent! Asura then knocks Kratos away and transforms into Beserk Asura and shoots a large number of beams but Kratos avoids all of them using the Boots of Hermes' tremendous speed and runs towards Asura and hits him in the stomach and uppercuts him Kratos: Die! Asura then transforms into Wrath Asura and the two then glare at each other. Asura's Burst meter has been filled too and Kratos wears The Nemean Cestus again. (Cues Zeus' Wrath Divine - God of War*) BURST! RT! Asura: DIE! Both run towards each other and hit each other with powerful punches and caused much stronger shockwaves than before. B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B Asura then transforms into Mantra Asura while Kratos uses the Icarus Wings. Asura punches the ground to get up high while Kratos flies up. Both are then fighting in the sky and Asura is seen grabbing Kratos and hits him multiple times. Asura: Take this! Asura tears off Kratos' wings and then both fall into the ground. Kratos: Fool! You still won't give up! Kratos attempts to tear is soul out using the Claws of Hades but Asura fights it then Asura's Burst meter is seen full. BURST! RT! Asura then runs towards Kratos and grabs him L-> <-L ^ | L Y Asura then continuously punches Kratos while flying to the moon Tap B Kratos then lands into the moon and shakes a portion of it due to a hard fall. Y Excellent! Asura then punches Kratos which lowers the ground slightly. Asura then throws Kratos back to Earth and jumps off the Moon and tries to shoots him with projectiles. Kratos: NOOOOOOOO! As Kratos falls like a meteor, Asura is seen flying away. As Asura lands into the sea, Kratos lands into the dessert where he falls to his death. As Asura warps back to shore he states. Asura: Foolish bastard! K.O! As Asura is seen walking away, Both arms broken down, and completely exhausted. Kratos' corpse is seen on the ground charred, splattered, covered in blood and completely lifeless. Conclusion (Cues In your belief - Asura's Wrath*) Boomstick: THAT. WAS. AWESOME!!!!!!!!!! Wiz: Kratos and Asura are greatly powerful, skilled demigods, and great characters. Kratos trumped him in arsenal and intelligence but unfortunately for him that wasn't simply enough as Asura is better in everything else. Not to mention, he has fought foes far stronger than Kratos and his enemies. Boomstick: I mean Asura was still beating the shit out of Chakravartin the creator of the universe in his base form and compared to what Kratos could do against Charkravartin, Well he couldn't do that much in fact, Kratos would die in less than a minute. Wiz: Looks like Kratos can't compare to the power of Asura even without Mantra Reactor Asura and forms stronger than it. Boomstick: Looks like Kratos just couldn't keep up. Wiz: The winner is Asura. Polls Who do you want to win? Asura Kratos Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:DBZGUY x3 Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Sony vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016